Shades of Light
by Inkling Astrophel
Summary: Musings on character in the form of Narnian Sonnets.
1. Lucy

Though not the light, I still reflect His glow-

The first to see, because I first believed.

Take courage, heart, for into you He's breathed

His gentle strength, which banished ice and snow.

Pass through the wardrobe door, new worlds to know,

If you will wander where His paw prints lead.

He isn't tame, but He is good indeed.

The Lion; hear His voice and feel hope grow.

While once and always queen, I am content

To bide the time 'til I am called again.

I'll seek Him here and learn His other name

Amid the shrapnel dust and war's lament.

His voice, though soft, yet echoes the refrain

That bids the stars to shine and seas be tame.


	2. Puddleglum

The sky is clear, but it will surely rain,

Or else the sun will burn; it is too hot.

This pleasant season cannot long remain.

The sweetest blossom cannot fail to rot.

Are giants near? Oh well, I will accept.

It's just my lot to end up as a meal.

You'll find it far more simple to adapt

When you expect the worst kind of ordeal.

Suppose it's true that I've made up each star

The grass, the trees, and all life up above

And this dull land, this ugly, gaping scar

Alone exists, cut off from hope and love.

For Narnia I'll stand though none exists.

Despite compelling falsehoods, truth persists.


	3. Edmund

I know the price that justice would demand

As punishment if its voice spoke alone.

Since I am into vilest traitor grown,

I merit death, without stay or remand.

I am found lacking! Never will I stand

Against the Law that has been set in stone.

I owe a debt with no means to atone,

But mercy tempers judgment's heavy hand.

Oh never may my soul forget the cost-

An innocent, He suffered in my place.

He went to meet the icy knife instead.

A weighty burden, now I am not lost.

How could I bear to look Him in the face,

If He were not the lifter of my head.


	4. Ramandu's Daughter

Oh do not fear to drink from faith's dark cup,

Though in the dregs you'll find deep mysteries.

A table's been prepared for you to sup;

My Father's banquet cannot fail to please.

Why do you start to see the sleepers there?

It's but a little longer they must rest.

Continue on, though tempted to despair,

And you will know the end of every quest.

The dark of midnight flees before the dawn.

Look! Even now the sun begins to rise.

Just so, the trials you have undergone

Will pale at just a glimpse of Paradise.

The stars remember—hear them sing in praise

Of Him who set your purpose and your days.


	5. Susan

There is a beauty in the gentle breeze

That cools the cheek and rustles through the leaves.

Yet that same wind can stir unquiet seas,

And bring a storm that shakes both roof and eaves.

Great strength is needed to guard home and kin-

Though not the type which often garners praise.

When it is gone, division enters in

To carry in its wake uncertain days.

The softest call is simple to ignore.

To wisdom's plea we often give no heed,

As it is lost among the constant roar.

So into folly's path we are deceived.

But there's a voice that summons ears made deaf,

And offers comfort to the soul bereft.


	6. Schoolgirl

I drowsed a little on that fitful day

As droning voices filled my head with fact.

But they had no more power to attract

Once I had heard a distant music play.

My feet were swift; I could no longer stay.

And seeing Him, my thought turned into act.

I rushed outside and have not yet looked back

Since setting forth upon the narrow way.

"Miss Prizzle, there's a LION!" was my call.

Instead of fear, my heart knew true delight.

I'll hear His voice as long as life shall last.

The prisoner whose chains held them in thrall,

On passing from the darkness into light,

Knows when they're offered joy they must hold fast.


	7. Fisherdess

The world is upside down and inside out

When two such different souls can join as friends.

But in that hour when the dark descends,

What walls remain will crumble at a shout.

There is a silence born of dread and doubt;

Another type can serve as a defense.

We shared no words, yet somehow we made sense

Of all that we could not converse about.

You cast your gaze upon the churning sea.

Yet you'll not stumble, though the earth gives way,

As He will not permit your foot to slip.

Be still. The one who caused the waves to be

Taught them to know their limits on that day.

He holds us both in never shaking grip.


End file.
